calafornia_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
2005
]] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] '']] Theatrical releases *January 28 - ''Aliens of the Deep *February 11 - Pooh's Heffalump Movie *March 4 - The Pacifier *March 18 - Ice Princess *April 29 - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (Touchstone Pictures) *June 22 - Herbie: Fully Loaded *July 29 - Sky High *August 19 - Valiant *September 30 - The Greatest Game Ever Played *November 4 - Chicken Little *December 9 - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Television Series *January 21 - American Dragon: Jake Long premieres on the Disney Channel *March 18 - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody premieres on the Disney Channel *June 17 - The Buzz on Maggie premieres on the Disney Channel Movies *April 8 - Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *May 20 - The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *August 19 - The Proud Family Movie Video games *July 26 - Kim Possible 3: Team Possible for Game Boy Advance *July 29 - The Jungle Book: Rhythm N'Groove for PlayStation 2 *September 20 - Cinderella: Magical Dreams for Game Boy Advance *October 21 - Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land for PlayStation 2 *November 25 - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe for Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, and PC *December 22 - Kingdom Hearts II is released for the PlayStation 2 in Japan. Magazines *''Disney Magazine'' ends its 40-year run. Books *August 29 - The Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark Theme park happenings *January 20 - Disney's River Country is confirmed to be closed permanently *February 13 - A 77-year-old woman dies after riding Pirates of the Caribbean at the Magic Kingdom. *April 9 - Space Mountain: Misson 2 opens at Disneyland Paris. *May 5 - Disneyland's 50th Anniversary celebration begins. Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, Remember... Dreams Come True, Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, and Happiest Faces on Earth officially open at Disneyland. Block Party Bash officially opens at Disney's California Adventure. Cinderellabration officially opens at the Magic Kingdom. Soarin' officially opens at Epcot. Lights! Motors! Action! Stunt Show officially opens at Disney-MGM Studios. Wishes officially opens at Disneyland Paris. *June 29 - 25 guests are injured on California Screamin' at Disney California Adventure. *July 15 - Space Mountain reopens at Disneyland. *July 21 - Raging Spirits opens at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 12 - The Hong Kong Disneyland Resort in Lantau Island, Hong Kong, China opens to the public being the fifth Disney Resort to open and the third international theme park to open. Home video releases *January 11 - Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 1: Starring Mickey, Volume 2: Starring Donald, Volume 3: Starring Goofy, and Volume 4: Starring Chip n` Dale *January 18 - The Return of Jafar ''and ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves *March 15 - The Incredibles *May 3 - Pocahontas and National Treasure *May 10 - Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *May 24 - Pooh's Heffalump Movie *May 31 - Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 5: Extreme Sports Fun, Volume 6: Extreme Music Fun, ''and Volume 7: Extreme Adventure Fun''. *June 28 - The Pacifier *July 19 - Ice Princess *Spetember 6 - Toy Story *September 27 - Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 8: Holiday Celebration with Mickey & Pals and Volume 9: Classic Holiday Stories. *October 4 - Cinderella - Platinum Edition *October 25 - Herbie: Fully Loaded *October 18 - Tarzan ''and ''The Emperor's New Groove. *November 8 - DuckTales: Volume 1 Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 1 *November 29 - Sky High, The Muppet Movie, and The Great Muppet Caper *December 6 - The Proud Family Movie Movie and Gargoyles Season 2 Part 1 *December 13 - Valiant *December 26 - Toy Story 2 Direct to video *''Porco Rosso'' *''The Cat Returns'' *''Pom Poko'' *''My Neighbors the Yamadas'' *February 1 - Mulan II *June 14 - Tarzan II *August 30 - Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch *September 13 - Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *September 26 - Once Upon a Halloween *December 13 - Kronk's New Groove People Deaths *January 15 - Dan Lee (animator) *January 15 - Ruth Warrick (singer, actress and political activist) *January 28 - Daniel Branca (Argentine comic artist) *January 29 - Ron Feinberg (voice actor) *April 23 - John Mills (actor) *April 23 - Romano Scarpa (Italian cartoonist) *May 6 - Joe Grant (writer and artist) *May 17 - Frank Gorshin (actor and comedian) *May 21 - Howard Morris (actor and director) *May 22 - Thurl Ravenscroft (voice actor) *June 14 - Robie Lester (actress and singer) *June 24 - Paul Winchell (voice actor) *June 25 - John Fiedler (voice actor) *July 4 - Bryan Coleman (British film and television actor) *July 11 - Frances Langford (singer and entertainer) *August 16 - Joe Ranft (animator) *September 25 - Don Adams (actor, comedian and director) *September 26 - Jerry Juhl (writer) *October 2 - Hamilton Camp (singer, songwriter, actor and voice actor) *October 2 - Nipsey Russell (comedian) *November 14 - Margie Gay (actress) *November 24 - Pat Morita (actor) *November 28 - Card Walker (Disney executive) *December 10 - Richard Pryor (stand-up comedian, actor, social critic, writer and Master of Ceremonies) *December 22 - Aurora Miranda (Brazilian entertainer) Category:2005 film